More Than Max and Lulu
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: After months apart, Max and Lulu run into each other at Starbucks. Please read! It's seriously so much better than this lousy summary.


**A/N: Heyy! I'm back with another one-shot. It's a Mulu one, and it is told from Lulu's POV.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed my last story. It seriously means so much to me, even if it's just one or two reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starbucks, How to Rock, Nickelodeon, Rags, or Twitter. **

* * *

****I walked down the street of New York City to the Starbucks just a block from my new apartment. I had just recently bought a small apartment there because NYC had always been one of my favorite cities. I don't know of it is the people or the atmosphere, but something about it just made me love it.

As I walked in to the coffee shop, I was welcomed by the wonderful aroma of cinnamon and coffee. It was actually not that busy, considering it was coffee shop in New York City.

As I waited for my coffee, I just casually scanned the room. When all of a sudden, a young man with short, raven colored hair, and a ukulele strapped to his back caught my eye.

_Is that? No, it can't be. But he does love New York. But it just can't be him! _I argued with myself. It was Max Schneider. The one person I did not want to see. Don't get me wrong Max and I are still friends, it's just that, we've drifted apart.

We used to be best friends. We would hang out almost everyday. I have been to his house more than I can remember, we went to the movies, to local coffee shops, even amusement parks together!

But soon Max became more and more popular. He was in Rags with Keke Palmer, he did covers and videos with Kurt Schneider, and he went on tour for half of the summer with Victoria Justice. Let's also not forget that he's good looking. I mean who doesn't have a crush on Max? Even I did. But as we drifted apart, my crush started to fade away too... Sort of.

I heard my name being called for my coffee, I went up and thanked the barista. I took out my phone and tried to look like I was nonchalantly checking my emails so he hopefully didn't recognize me.

Of course being the klutz I am, I bump in to him, and my coffee nearly spilled all over him. Nice one Lauren.

"I am so sorry! Let me just get out of your way," I say trying to quickly move away from him.

"Oh it's fine. No big deal. Wait," he said, gently grabbing my wrist, "Lulu?"

"Oh hey Max!" I said trying to sound as surprised as I could.

"Lulu!" he exclaimed. He picked me up and spun me around, earning some stares from bystanders, "I've missed you so much! How are you? How have you been?"

Seeing him this excited about seeing me made forget all my worries about seeing him. Max has that affect on me no one else had, when I'm with him it's different, all my worries, stress, and troubles disappear.

"Not too shabby. I've been busy writing some music and stuff. How have you been?"

"Great. Writing some music too. I'm just visiting some family this week. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I actually bought an apartment just down the street a couple days ago," I tell him.

"Oh man. You know that means?" he asked.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Means I can come over and bug you whenever I want," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Great," I say sarcastically, but I laugh to make sure he knows I'm joking.

I don't even know why I was worried to see him. This isn't awkward at all. "Do you want to come over and hang for a little while?"

"Sure," he said, "I need to get your address so I can come annoy at 3 A.M."

* * *

"So this is home sweet home," I said opening up the door to my very small apartment.

"It's very 'Luluish'," he said, putting air quotes around "Luluish."

I can see what he means, the walls are covered with my own paintings and music memorabilia.

"Whoa Lu, look how young we were in this picture," he said picking up the picture of Cymphnique, Sam, Max, and me at the final audition for How to Rock. "We look like Nickelodeon babies!"

"I miss everyone so much. It wasn't fair that they cancelled the show," I said.

"Yeah. They never got to see Zevie happen," he said.

"Yeah, too bad," I said laughing lightly.

There was an awkward silence before Max asked the question I was dreading.

"Hey Lu?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're you trying to avoid me in Starbucks?" Has asked, his eyes had a mixture of hurt and confusion in them.

"Well, uh, I, you see, umm,"

"So you were avoiding me," he said shaking his head, he was getting up to leave, I had to act quick.

"Max please let me explain!" I begged.

"What's there to explain Lulu? I get it. If you don't want to see me just tell me."

I have never seem him so hurt before, "Please listen to me!"

"Fine," he said turning around to me.

"I thought it would be awkward seeing you after not being with you in months,"

"But it really wasn't. I don't understand still."

I sighed, this was going to have to come out the hard way, "I guess I was jealous of you and Victoria going on tour, and I really don't know why I avoided you. I'm so sorry though."

"What about me?"

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"Did you think I wasn't jealous of you and Durston spending some much time together?"

"I guess I never really thought about it," I said truthfully.

I was getting ready to apologize again when I thought of something, "So if you were jealous of me, then does that mean you ever wanted to be more than Max and Lulu? I guess, Mulu, as fans call?"

"Wanted to be? Maybe I still want to be," he said looking into my eyes.

"Maybe I want to be too," I said starting to lean in.

"Well then good," he said. And with that, he kissed me, and I kissed back.

When we parted he said, "Mulu it is then?"

I smiled, "Mulu it is."

He checked his watch and shook his head disappointingly said, "Listen, I have to run to meeting with my agent, I'll call you when I'm done."

Bummed I said, "Okay," I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

10 minutes later I checked Twitter on my phone. I received a notification for Twitter saying someone tagged me in a tweet.

It was from Max saying:

Ran into luluantariksa today at Starbucks, haven't seen her in a while. Hopefully I'll see her again tomorrow ;).

I smiled at phone and thought, _fans will definitely be excited and crushed to hear about Mulu. _

* * *

A/N: I was actually somewhat happy with how this turned out. Although the kiss was kind of lame.

Review please!


End file.
